narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Garia
, Sensor Type |beast = |nature type=Fire Release, Water Release, Earth Release, Wood Release |Kekkei Genkai=Wood Release |unique traits=Can absorb chakra |affiliations=Kumogakure, Konohagakure |manga type=Fanbook |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Garia (ガリア, Garia) was a courageous, independent and selfless individual, whose life was changed when he was taken in by after being abandoned by his parents during a dangerous mission. Unlike the rest of his fellow Kumo-nin, Garia never truly desired to become a , and instead, desired to leave peaceful life without having to worry about putting his life on the line. However, when Kumogakure was completely exterminated by , along with it's villagers and shinobi, Garia, being the only survivor due to not being at the village at the time of its destruction, became blinded with revenge and hatred towards Madara. First blaming for Kumo's destruction, Garia sought to avenge his village by destroying Konoha, but was soon informed by about Madara defecting from Konoha and becoming a rogue shinobi, and Garia demanded that Hashirama aided him in killing Madara, as Garia believed that despite defecting from his homevillage, Konoha was still responsible for Madara's actions. Willing to obtain the power to defeat Madara at any cost, Garia sought out and ultimately encountered the , whose was killed along with the rest of , and shared Garia's desire to avenge them, and willingly accepted becoming Garia's jinchūriki to enhance his powers. Along with Matatabi, Garia trained restlessly for several years to get the chance to take down Madara and avenge his loved ones. Background Abandoment and Life at Kumogakure Garia's parents were from an undisclosed village, and while on a dangerous mission that they took Garia with them, they realized that in order to survive, they needed to abandon Garia, as his cries would probably draw the enemy's attention and left him behind. After awhile, Garia was encountered by one of 's , and was taken to Kumogakure afterwards. The decided to raise Garia as one of their own, and upon the next few years, Garia was raised and trained by the First Raikage, who came to see Garia as a little brother, and vice-versa. Despite being trained to become a shinobi, Garia wasn't interested in becoming one, instead wishing to leave peacefully at Kumogakure without having to put his life on the line, something that the First Raikage disliked, but respected nonetheless. When Garia was ten years old, his life changed forever when he set out towards some forests nearby Kumo to explore in order to increase his durability. During his time away, Kumogakure was attacked, and ultimately destroyed, by , a from . Garia returned just in time to see Madara leaving the location where Kumo once existed, and was astonished to see his home completely eradicated. Looking around for survivors, Garia became horrified to see the bodies of many villagers and also discovered the remains of the First Hokage, whose corpse was damaged beyond recognition, and began crying his heart out for his loss. However, his grief and sorrow quickly turned into anger and hatred focused at Madara, and Garia vowed to take Madara down by any means necessary and quickly departed from the destroyed land and chased after Madara. Hours later, Garia encountered Madara resting at a nearby mountain, and confronted him, declaring that he would make him suffer for destroying his home and killing everyone he knew. Madara, however, was unfazed by his words and simply let out a disappointing sigh and knocked Garia out with a single punch to the gut, but refused to kill him, claiming that Garia wasn't even important enough to kill. When Garia woke up hours later, he discovered that Madara had fled and hadn't killed him. Garia then slowly got back to his feet and angrily promised to kill Madara, and ran off towards the forest as he silently told himself that he would become strong enough to avenge his loved ones. Training and Becoming a Jinchūriki A few years after 's destruction, Garia had gained a small reputation for his heroic actions, such as stopping assassins from murdering innocent people from small villagers, interrupting 's attempts to steal supplies from others and occasionally acting as a guardian for travellers who were afraid of being robbed during their path. Sometime after turning fifteen, Garia encountered the , whose was killed during Kumo's destruction, and recognized Garia. Garia and the Two-Tails shared their desire to avenge the place they called home, and willingly accepted to be sealed within his body to help him become stronger. Because both of them were on the same page from the beginning, Garia and the Two-Tails were able to cooperate perfectly with one another, which allowed Garia to access his "Version 2" form without losing himself, although they weren't able to fully unleash their Tailed Beast Mode because of their short time together. Weeks later, Garia arrived at , Madara's former homevillage, and became determined to avenge his loss by destroying it. However, before Garia could even make his move, he was confronted by , who witnessed Garia's arrival and sensed some killing intent from within him. Garia then angrily explained to Hashirama about Madara's actions, and Hashirama apologized, saying that while Madara was once his closest friend, he'd been engulfed with hatred. However, Garia still refused to accept Hashirama's apology, and mentioned all the innocent lives that Madara took, and vowed to bring him down, and exclaimed that while Konohagakure wasn't involved in Kumo's destruction, they were still responsible, and demanded that Hashirama helped him take down Madara, and Hashirama accepted his request and promised to make it right by him. Garia then spent some weeks in Konoha, training under Hashirama and learning how to properly control his . After learning about Hashirama's past and his dreams to bring peace to the world, Garia no longer held ill feelings towards him and his village for Kumo's destruction, and apologized for his attitude, but Hashirama assured him that it was alright, because he was grieving, and promised to help him stop Madara at all costs. After training his skills, Garia began training to increase his skills in and after studying the human's body thoroughly, and how the worked from within the body, Garia developed the technique, which allowed him to surpass the body's charka limit, increasing Garia's abilities drastically, although it caused him to suffer from extreme strain should he overuse the technique. Garia and Hashirama regularly sparred with one another to help Garia increase his mastery over the technique, and Garia became able to eventually open all of the eight gates, although he stopped himself from opening the eighth gate after realizing that he would die if he used it, and decided to keep it as a last resort. Finally, Hashirama and Garia decided to train Garia's skills with and how to properly control them. As Garia accessed his "Version 2" form, Garia and Hashirama sparred once more, although Hashirama was still superior with his usage of . As Hashirama launched a wood-made dragon towards him, Garia countered with a Tailed Beast Ball, which completely devastated the land around them because of both attack's impacts. Garia then decided to merge Matatabi's chakra with his own, and as a result, accessed a unique "Version 2" form that resembled Matatabi's appearance. Not only his appearance changed, but Garia became more agile and his attacks had more power, but before they could finish their training, Garia and Hashirama received notice from Hashirama's brother, , that Madara was nearby, and Garia quickly reverted back to his normal state. As Hashirama asked him to not hastily charge after Madara, Garia refused to listen, stating that he'd finally achieved enough power to confront him, but as Hashirama attempted to stop him from going out to battle, Garia absorbed Hashirama's chakra until he passed out. Garia then grabbed hold of Hashirama's hands and forced him to perform for the Chakra Transfer Technique, which had Hashirama transfer several amounts of his chakra onto Garia. Battle against Madara As Madara was closing towards , Garia stood in his way and Madara recognized him from their previous encounter, and asked him if he'd gotten stronger. Garia responded by simply accessing his unique "Version 2" form and charged at Madara, who dodged the attack. Garia proceeded to spit a flaming ball of hair that assumed the shape of a mouse engulfed in flames towards Madara, who blocked the attack with his Susanoo. Madara declared that while Garia indeed gotten stronger, it wasn't enough to beat him and launched several giant-sized fireballs towards him, but Garia countered with creating a dragon made of water, which clased with Madara's attack and caused a strong, and deep fog, which blinded both of them. However, Madara quickly got rid of the fog by launching a powerful gust before striking Garia with another giant-sized fireball, although Garia retaliated with a dragon head-shaped fireball, and the attacks cancelled one another. However, Garia was nowhere to be seen and while Madara was looking around for him, he was caught off-guard by Garia from the air, who activated his Eight Gates and accessing the third gate, the Gate of Life (生門, Seimon), allowing to strike Madara with Reverse Lotus. Madara quickly recovered and used his gunbai to send Garia flying before burning him with a large wave of fire, although Garia recovered himself due to the Regeneration Ability that he obtained from absorbing Hashirama's chakra, although it wasn't enough to completely heal the injuries he suffered. Madara then praised Garia's skills and exclaimed that as a reward, he would allow him to witness his true power and activated his Complete Body — Susanoo (完成体　須佐能乎, Kanseitai — Susanoo, Literally meaning: Complete Body — He with the ability to help by all means), which was more than enough to overwhelm Garia, even after he opened the fifth gate, the Gate of Limit (杜門, Tomon, English TV: The Gate of Closing). As Garia grew increasingly exhausted from using the Eight Gates, Madara thanked him for such an entertaining battle before attempting to finish him off with his Susanoo's fist, but was rescued in the nick of time by Hashirama. Madara then called out for Hashirama, wanting to battle him, but Hashirama refused and took Garia to safety while Madara pursued them, although Madara soon lost track of them and became incredibly irate and began destroying everything in sight to aliviate his anger. Garia later woke up back at and was informed by Hashirama that Madara had fled once more after their battle, and Garia thanked him for saving his life. Hashirama told him that he shouldn't have been hasty and attempted to battle Madara without learning the full extents of his own power, and Garia apologized for this, but Hashirama laughed it off and told Garia to keep training. Hashirama also added that because he had his chakra transferred into him, Garia could possibly use and wanted to test this theory in battle, and the two set out to a nearby land to spar once more. Garia's Cursed Seal Garia and Hashirama began sparring for the tenth time, and continued to increase each other's abilities each time they battled. Garia had also learned how to maintain his Tailed Beast Mode, although for only a few minutes before it ran out. Wanting to further increase his powers, Garia began studying on how to perform juinjutsu and after carefully learning how to perform it without suffering from the dangerous risks, Garia spent weeks developing his Cursed Seal of Hell, and gambled his chances by branding himself with it, and despite suffering from immense pain at first, quickly adapted and slowly learned how to control it. Garia then spent the next several weeks training to control his transformed state without suffering from side-effects, and although he was able to decrease its effects to some extent, he was unable to fully discard the consequences. Hashirama disapproved of his training, stating that he shouldn't have created a cursed seal, but Garia claimed that he no longer cared about morality, honor, pride or even respect, and only cared about killing Madara, no matter what price he had to pay. Garia then began fighting himself through the usage of the Shadow Clone Technique, with both he and his shadow clone fighting in their second stage of the Cursed Seal of Hell, and because both learned from the experience, his abilities increased further than expected, something that the technique's creator, , never thought of and became impressed by it. Final Battle against Madara Garia later received notice from Hashirama that Madara was again closing in on and this time around, he had the under his control. expressed her anger at Madara for treating one of her own kind as a tool for battle and told Garia to give it his all. Before heading out to face Madara, Garia told Hashirama to not get involved, wanting to defeat Madara on his own, and even if he was about to be killed, asked Hashirama not to intervene and Hashirama reluctantly accepted his request. Garia intercepted Madara at the , where Madara was eager to meet Garia again, wanting to see if he'd gotten stronger. Garia exclaimed that he would finish him off right there and then before accessing his while Madara unleashed the onto him. Garia and the Nine-Tails launched their respective Tailed Beast Ball, which completely turned the area around them into dust, while also creating a huge crater. Garia then reverted back to his normal state of his Tailed Beast Mode ran out and charged towards the Nine-Tails and carefully climbed on top of it and struck it with a dragon made of wood, which also absorbed a lot of the Nine-Tails' chakra and temporarily binded him, rendering it unable to move. Garia and Madara then began battling with one another, beating each other with their taijutsu, before Garia activated his Cursed Seal of Hell, which allowed him to completely overwhelm Madara, but despite being overwhelmed, Madara expressed his delight and excitement at fighting such a strong foe and laughed uncontrollably as he activated his Susanoo. Unlike their previous battle, Garia was still able to fight Madara equally, although he still struggled, but only slightly. Their battle continued to rage on until the Nine-Tails broke free, and attempted to intervene, but Madara stopped it with his Sharingan, telling it not to intervene because he was enjoying himself. Wanting to finish off Madara quickly, Garia reverted back to his normal state and activated the Eight Gates before reluctantly accessing the eighth and final gate, the Gate of Death (死門, Shimon). Madara became impressed with Garia's will to sacrifice himself to stop him and praised his powers before unleashing the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style onto himself and sealed the Nine-Tails within him. Wanting to fight Garia at full power, Madara quickly activated his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, and the two exchanged blows that caused sonic waves that devastated forests located miles away. Despite activating the eighth gate, Garia and Madara were equally powerful instead of Garia overwhelming him, and realizing that his time was running out, began thinking on how to increase his abilities even further and had a sudden thought. Garia began charging his chakra and as Madara asked him what he was planning, Garia exclaimed that he would merge his Eight Gates chakra with his cursed seal and Madara allowed him to do, excited at the thought of Garia becoming even stronger. After merging them together, Garia's appearance changed so drastically that Madara was momentarily paralyzed in shock, and Madara remarked that just by the looks of his new form, Garia's power had increased beyond recognition. Stating that he had surpassed his own body's limits, Madara dubbed the form "Limit Breaker", and told him to give it his all before his unavoidable demise. Garia then struck Madara with a vicious kick to the gut, which sent him flying miles back before Garia pursued him before striking with a combination of kicks and punches while also walking on air. As Madara declared that he was probably stronger than Hashirama, Garia exclaimed that it was the end of him before cutting Madara's body in half simply by stabbing it with his five fingers, killing Madara instantly. Garia then began suffering from the effects of activating all of the Eight Gates, and began coughing up blood. As Garia's sight began to get blurry, he dropped to his knees because of the pain his body was suffering and looked up to the sky as he informed his friends from that their deaths were finally avenged. Suddenly, arrived and prevented Garia from falling face-first onto the ground. Asking him if he was okay, Garia informed Hashirama about his eventual death, and as Hashirama asked him why he sacrificed his life to stop Madara, Garia remarked that he was happy that have found a friend in Hashirama, but still couldn't bare to live while knowing that his loved ones were dead and desired to join them. As Garia's body began to crumble into dust because of the effects of opening the eight gates, Garia thanked Hashirama for helping him achieve his goal before his body completely disintegrated. Personality Practical, resourceful, smart and extremely courageous, Garia had a serious and formidable personality. Garia was a strict and single-minded person, he was dedicated to his goal of killing . He also showed a strong sense of loyalty to those who worked with him, and his loyalty was described by as perhaps his greatest trait. After seeing the dead bodies of his friends and the remains of the , the one who raised him, Garia suffered from post-traumatic stress, which caused him to ocasionally hallucinating his dead friends speaking to him, asking him why he hadn't avenged them yet, showing that Garia somehow blamed himself for their deaths despite having no involvement whatsoever. Garia also developed pure hatred towards Madara for his actions, and vowed to bring him down no matter the cost, even stating that he would sacrifice his own life it it meant that Madara would be killed by his hand, which ultimately would indeed happen. Despite the hatred that he felt towards Madara, Garia wasn't above showing Madara the proper praise for his abilities and skills, but nonetheless, expressed his desire to kill Madara the most brutal way he could think of. Despite suffering such tragedy, Garia still remained a good person at heart, such as he performed heroic duties during his training, and even after deciding to destroy because it was Madara's homeland, Garia quickly changed his mind after admitting that they had nothing to do with it, although Garia used this as means to have Hashirama aid him in destroying Madara. He was also well-mannered and respectful towards everyone besides Madara, always addressing people with proper honourifics. Before 's destruction, Garia was a complete pacifist, having no interest whatsoever in becoming a , instead wanting to leave a peaceful life in Kumogakure without going out on dangerous missions, but still trained his abilities nonetheless, mostly to protect himself from potential threats. Appearance Garia was a tall and muscular man. He had long, and spiky, silver hair which he kept loose. He also had light-blue wave-shaped tattoo on his face and his right arm. He also had blue eyes. For his outfit, Garia wore a dark grey coat over his body, which exposed his bare torso. He also wore a necklace which was composed of large fangs, and also wore dark blue-greenish pants with wave-shaped patterns on its right leg. Chakra and Physical Prowess By his own admission, Garia's chakra reserves are of average size. After having sealed within him, his chakra reserves increased dramatically. Garia's control improved greatly over time: he could transfer his chakra to others, and perform one-handed hand seals. Garia is extremely physically strong, able to send his opponents flying through walls and rocks without much effort. He is also extremely physically fast, consistently able to attack an opponent before they're fully aware of his presence, if at all. Garia's unprecedented physical skill is owed to several factors: His constant training, along with 's influence, are the major factors behind this. Eight Gates In order to increase his skills beyond his own limit, Garia developed the technique. With each gate he opens, Garia's physical speed, strength, and chakra levels increase; with each gate he opens, his body also takes more and more damage, with the opening of all eight gates causing eventual death. For this reason, Garia stipulated that the Eight Gates were only to be opened in order to protect something or someone precious. Garia has been shown enduring the rigors caused by the gates for periods of time after using them, but inevitably he succumbs to the pain or exhaustion they cause. Garia has created several different jutsu that he can perform once certain gates have been opened: with the first gate, he can use the pile-driving ; with the third gate, he overwhelms opponents with punches through the ; with the sixth gate, Garia produces a series of rapid punches that ignite his hands through air friction, what he calls ; with the seventh gate, he launches concentrated air pressure at opponents that violently expands on contact, creating what he calls his one-hit kill move, the ; with the eighth gate, his punches create shock-waves of such power and range that he doesn't even need to make contact with his opponent, what Garia calls , which was enough to critically injure . Cursed Seal Garia brands himself with his own-created Cursed Seal of Hell after studying the usage of juinjutsu in attempts to further enhance his abilities. When active, the cursed seal doubles the amount of chakra that Garia can use, allowing to fight for longer before exhausting himself. Though useful, Garia's early uses of the cursed seal are often involuntary, painful while active, and leave him briefly unable to move afterwards. These shortcomings are either minimised or eliminated once he becomes able to enter the cursed seal's second state: a transformation that causes his hair to turn crimson red and grow longer, also also covers the right half of his body, and half of his face, with markings that resemble bandages. The transformation's boosts to his physical parameters are similar to a jinchūriki's version 1 forms. Limit Breaker Garia accessed a new, and unique, stage of his cursed seal when he mixed the cursed seal's chakra with his Eight Gates ability, and as a result, unlocked a new and powerful transformation. Just by the form's appearance, it was enough to momentarily paralyze Madara with shock. Under this stage, Garia's powers increased to the point that Madara claims that it's beyond recognition, but quickly states that it also brought critical drawbacks just by quickly studying the form. By Madara's observation, the form causes intense strain on the body, and if used for too long, could potentially cause Garia to die from the pressure. Another side-effect was that Garia could lose control of his own mind due to the overwhelming power, similar to how the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails could lose itself because of the beast's overwhelming power. During their fight, Madara claims that Garia had completely surpassed the expectations of a shinobi and deemed him as the "one who broke his own limits", and suggested naming Garia's form as Limit Breaker, and despite Garia never truly acknowledging the name, it was subsequently named in the history books. According to Garia himself, the seal itself contains his chakra, and his consciousness remained split amongst the cursed seal, and should his original body be destroyed by any means, he could ultimately, although not guaranteed, be restored to his original state and mind, although Garia never truly tested this theory since he was never beaten in that form. Jinchūriki Transformations Garia has the ability to transform fully into the , giving him an upgrade in his abilities, such as strength and the ability to breathe fire. Because Garia and Matatabi were on the same page from the beginning, Garia was able to access his "Version 2" form without suffering from the risk of his losing his mind due to the overwhelming power. While under this form, Garia is able to swipe at his opponents with his claws in this mode and when in full transformation, he can deliver a solid hit with one of his paws. After merging Matatabi's charka with his own while under the "Version 2" form, Garia was able to access a unique version of the "Version 2" form; his body was covered in Matatabi's blue flame-shaped charka, although his face was exposed and his eyes turned yellow and his teeth became longer and sharper. Matatabi's chakra also covered his body as if it were an armour, exposing parts of his body in the process. While under this form, Garia could create miniature versions of the Tailed Beast Ball and launch them like projectiles, although their power was weaker than the normal Tailed Beast Ball. Also, Garia's senses increased incredibly, being able to smell and hear things that are far away, and also allowing him to sense when someone was about to attack him from behind, which prevented him from being caught by surprise attacks from his opponents. Ninjutsu Garia was well-versed in a variety of styles: he could hide within surfaces to avoid damage and traverse the battlefield unnoticed, and through an unorthodox use of the Shadow Clone Technique, train against himself by battling his clone, doubling the experience from his efforts. Nature Transformation Garia was able to utilise three nature transformations: , and . With Fire Release, Garia could create dragon head-shaped fireballs that could either be used in offense or defense. Garia could also create large waves of fire that could destroy large areas with one single hit, and also create meteor-sized spheres of fire that carries the enemy away and causes a massive explosion on impact. He can use Water Release without a nearby water source, being able to produce massive torrents, water dragons or defensive walls. With Earth Release, Garia can move underground for sneak attacks or produce walls to defend himself or block enemies. After absorbing Hashirama's chakra within his body, Garia could then use , a mixture of water and earth-natured chakra, with his skills being compared to Hashirama himself. Garia can use Wood Release for both offensive and defensive purposes: he can surround himself with extremely durable wooden domes, which he can also use to trap foes within. Garia could also create wood dragons which could bind targets and drain their chakra. Intelligence Garia was relatively wise when it came to battling, being able to quickly react to sudden attacks fired at close-range and either block or avoid them before they landed. He was also incredibly smart when it came to studying the human body and the extents of juinjutsu, which allowed him to develop both the Eight Gates technique and the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Trivia *Garia's name comes from a melon, in this case, a specific melon, the Galia. His name is based on the Japanese pronunctiation of the word, and was chosen due to the masculinity it had. Quotes * (To ): "In the names of all my friends you've killed... In the name of ... I'll kill you, right here, RIGHT NOW!" * (To ): "I don't care how long Madara's been the enemy of . His actions are your responsability. That means the blood of my people are on your hands!" * (Final words to Hashirama): "Despite everything I've been through... I'm glad that I got to be your friend... When we first met, I was hostile towards you and your village, but you still took me into your home, and despite Madara being your once closest friend, you did everything you could to help me achieve my goal. I'll never forget you, Hashirama..." Category:Jinchūriki Category:Former Kumogakure Ninja Category:Deceased